Messaging services, such as text messaging, email messaging, and phone messaging, are prominent in most messaging systems, and allow individuals to consume their messages in a number of ways. Typically, visual display of such messages allow users to pick and choose which messages they want to consume. Technical solutions are described herein for providing messages to users using voice controlled devices.